Trahison
by lele-35
Summary: Elle l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait trompé. Arthur doit prononcer une sentence. Demain ne sera pas un jour de mariage.   SPOILER épisode 9 saison 4!


- Partez tous. dit Arthur

Toutes les personnes présentes s'exécutèrent, sauf Agravaine.

- Vous aussi, mon oncle, précisa Arthur

Celui-ci s'inclina et partit. Il ne restait plus qu'à présent Arthur et Guenièvre. Le silence régnait dans la salle du Trône. Arthur se sentait trahi. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça?

Il s'avança finalement vers elle et la découvrit toujours à genoux. Il lui lança d'un ton agacé:

- Pourquoi restes-tu à genoux? Ne vois-tu en moi qu'un roi? Relève toi bon sang.

Elle s'exécuta, silencieuse. Après un moment, Arthur déclara:

- Tu devais m'épouser.

Elle ne répondit rien, et pendant un instant, un silence lourd de tension régna à nouveau. Arthur observa Gwen: Elle avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré. Elle avait l'air pitoyable mais pourtant il la trouvait toujours aussi belle...

- Qu'est-il arrivé Guenièvre?

Il s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit:

- On était heureux. Je le sais.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle hocha la tête positivement.

- Pas toi?

Elle secoua précipitamment la tête pour lui dire non. Arthur détestait cela et aurait voulu qu'elle lui réponde de vive voix, n'importe quoi sauf ce silence. Allait-elle dire quelque chose à la fin?

- Tu l'aimes depuis le début? demanda-t-il

Elle s'exclama en secouant toujours la tête:

- Non!

Son premier mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Mais pourtant, cela ne le réconforta pas plus que ça.

- Ton amour n'était qu'une comédie?

- J'étais sincère! répondit-elle

Arthur ne put la croire. C'était trop dur. Elle avait embrassé Lancelot. Elle l'avait trompé.

- Demain était notre jour de mariage.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en hochant de nouveau la tête

- Tu as eu peur?

- Pas du tout!

- Des doutes?

- Aucun, assura-t-elle

Mais alors pourquoi l'avait-elle donc trompé? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle vienne tout gâcher? Il s'énerva:

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été idiot! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

Tout en disant ces mots, il la secoua violemment. Voyant un éclair de peur passer dans les yeux de Guenièvre, il la lâcha et regretta immédiatement son geste.

- Désolé.

- Non... c'est à moi d'être désolée. Vous êtes tout pour moi Arthur. C'est vrai, j'ai eu un faible pour Lancelot, il y a longtemps mais c'est terminé depuis des années. Je le croyais mort et disparu à jamais. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai été submergée, il m'attirait irrésistiblement, j'ignore pourquoi!

Elle avait l'air dépassée par les évènements, et sincèrement perdue. Arthur resta impassible. Puis elle ajouta avec passion:

- Je vous aime, vous êtes tout pour moi! Je vous ai attendu si longtemps.

- Un jour de plus, c'était trop? répliqua-t-il

Elle ne répondit pas et avoua:

- Etre votre reine a toujours été mon seul désir. Cela n'a pas changé.

Arthur ferma les yeux un instant. Lui aussi avait toujours voulu cela. Et pourtant, ce n'était plus possible. Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance. Il se força à se reprendre et répliqua:

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit?

Elle fit « non » de la tête.

- Que mon père t'aurait fait exécuter!

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Guenièvre le regardait dans les yeux, attendant ce qu'il allait dire. Arthur, lui, avait pris sa décision. Bien que ce qu'elle ait fait lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le dos, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la tuer.

- Moi je m'y refuse. Mais je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne le supporterais pas. Tu partiras à l'aube...

- Arthur... le coupa-t-elle d'un ton suppliant

- … Si tu reviens, tu mourras, conclut-il en l'ignorant

- Non, non, non je ne peux pas vivre sans vous! s'exclama-t-elle tout en pleurant

- Ma décision est prise, trancha-t-il

Il s'avança vers la porte, entendant parfaitement bien les sanglots de l'ancienne servante, se forçant à ne pas céder et aller la réconforter, malgré la colère qui l'animait.

- Où irai-je? demanda-t-elle toujours suppliante

La main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il lui faisait ça. Mais elle devait s'estimer heureuse qu'il ne l'exécute pas. Elle l'avait trahi, et devait en payer le prix. Il se tourna vers elle et répondit, honnête:

- Je regrette. Je regrette sincèrement.

Et il partit, la laissant seule, le coeur brisé. Demain ne serait pas un jour de mariage.


End file.
